


Shiva's flower garden

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff, alternative universe, primo incontro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Non era abituata a clienti che non sapevano cosa volessero. Gli Ishagrdiani sapevano essere particolarmente esigenti.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 9. Prompt: Flower Shop}





	Shiva's flower garden

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza.

Il lavoro in un negozio di fiori richiede sempre molta attenzione e cura. Non era un lavoro facile, soprattutto per una persona sola. Nonostante tutto però Shiva era riuscita a fare del suo negozio un piccolo paradiso all'interno di una città sempre coperta di neve come Ishgard.  
Particolarmente apprezzate erano le sue composizioni floreali, che i nobili le chiedevano settimanalmente per decorare i grandi tavoli. Le creava da sola e solo con fiori freschi e ne era particolarmente orgogliosa, fino a quel momento non aveva avuto un solo cliente insoddisfatto.

Una mattina come tante altre, mentre sistemava alcuni tulipani che le erano arrivati da Gridania, era entrato un nuovo cliente. Aveva imparato a conoscere gli abituali e con loro anche clienti occasionali, in fondo faceva parte del suo lavoro conoscere i clienti, ma quel Au Ra non lo aveva mai visto prima.  
«Buongiorno, mi dica.» Shiva cercò di non farsi intimorire dallo sguardo dell’uomo.  
«Mi servirebbe una composizione, piccola.» Aveva una voce roca e un accento strano, Shiva sospettò che fosse appena arrivato in città.  
«È per una qualche occasione particolare?» Senza sapere a cosa servisse, Shiva si trovava abbastanza in difficoltà. Non era abituata a clienti che non sapevano cosa volessero. Gli Ishagrdiani sapevano essere particolarmente esigenti.  
«Serve solo da mettere in una libreria.»  
«Richieste particolari? Un colore che preferisce o un fiore che vorrebbe più di altri?» Più Shiva lo osservava e più notava che l’uomo era intimidatorio per lo più nell'aspetto. Di carattere sembrava essere una persona per lo più solitaria. Un peccato, per un uomo così attraente.  
«Basta che non sia ingombrante, per il resto non ho esigenze particolari.»  
«Perfetto. Non ci vorrà molto ma se vuole può tornare più tardi a ritirarlo.» Finalmente poteva fare qualche composizione senza dover star dietro a varie richieste, non le sembrava quasi vero.  
«Posso restare e dare uno sguardo in giro?»  
«Certo, nessuno problema.» Un uomo strano, doveva ammetterlo.  
Shiva si mise subito a lavoro sulla composizione e, di tanto in tanto, osservava l’uomo che passeggiava tra i fiori.  
Decise di usare fiori e colori, optando per una composizione che ricordasse la primavera. Rose rosse e margherite bianche predominavano, anche se aveva messo qualche tulipano giallo e alcuni garofani di colori misti.

Circa mezz'ora dopo la composizione era finita e il risultato le piacque molto. Nel vederla sistemare le ultime cose, l’uomo tornò al bancone a osservare il lavoro ultimato.  
«Le piace?» Shiva glielo girò in modo che potesse vederlo bene.  
«Molto bello.» Lo disse con un bel sorriso sul volto e quella poteva essere la grande vittoria di Shiva quel giorno. «Sono sorpreso.»  
Aveva giudicato troppo presto?  
«Prego?»  
«Non intendevo offendervi. Avevo sentito parlare di questo posto in tono così entusiasta che credevo fossero solo esagerazioni. Invece avete creato un capolavoro.»  
A quelle parole Shiva arrossì. «Non ho fatto nulla di così speciale, però vi ringrazio per il complimento.»  
L’uomo sorrise. «Hraesvelgr. E puoi darmi tranquillamente del tu.»  
«Shiva, anche se credo tu lo sapessi già.»

**Author's Note:**

> Una ship che nessuno si calcola e che ha bisogno di qualcosa di bello e carino. Perché diciamocelo, meritano di essere felici tutti e due.  
Spero che nessuno se la prenda per Hraesvelgr diventato Au Ra (ovviamente Raen)


End file.
